


I Know What I Need (GHBXFemale!Reader)

by SewberGamzee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fingering, NSFW, Really just shameless smut, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, almost no story here, ghb in heat, horn play, just good times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SewberGamzee/pseuds/SewberGamzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've known the Grand Highblood for a while now and you've stuck by him though it all; even knowing his violent tendencies. You've seen his ups and downs, good times and bad times, almost nothing could surprise you anymore. Almost nothing. Why is he hitting his horns up against your shelving? Why is he eyeing you so hungrily? </p>
<p>Really this is just shameless GHB smut. GHB is in heat and is looking for a little help from his best friend.., and what do you know, that's you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know What I Need (GHBXFemale!Reader)

You weren’t sure entirely how long you were looking at him scratching and hitting the larger portion of his horns on the wooden cupboards, the door frame, or the cabinet but he either hadn’t seen you yet or was too preoccupied to say anything. Whatever he was doing didn’t seem to be giving him the desired effect and instead seemed to be getting him more pissed. 

“What’cha doin’?” You asked in an almost smart-ass way. The low growl coming from his throat caught you a little off guard, but ended almost the instant his eyes fell on you—the red fading quickly. He took only a second to grind his sharpened teeth on each other before speaking. 

“They motherfucking… hurt.” He couldn’t even get through the whole sentence before grinding them on the stone counter. “They got their wicked ache improper up in that motherfucking core.” You actually felt kind of bad for him; he seemed to be in genuine pain. His hands were both on the counter and he was bent over in, what looked like, an uncomfortable position trying to scrape off the outer layer of his horns. 

“Maybe you should try something softer if they hurt.” You stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“I’ve gone through this before, lil mama. I know wha—hn!” His breath hitched in his throat with a severity that almost made him choke. You brushed the area of his left horn he was trying to get at, only briefly taking in the fact that he seemed to have a new nickname for you. His body seemed to freeze in that position when you moved a few inches up and back down. The silence made you uneasy, maybe you had overstepped your boundaries. You opened your mouth to ask if it was worse or better, but instead what came out was a surprised shriek. 

“Shit! You’re so cold!” He had picked you up in one swift movement, his icy hands catching the hem of your shirt on both sides to expose your warm side to his frozen touch. He didn’t put you down once you yelped, instead walking over to the couch to sit down, placing you on his lap—faces nearly touching. You didn’t even notice that your hand was still tightly around his horn until he shifted towards your touch. 

“Sis...” Your heart nearly beat out of your chest at the one word, his tone was nearly pleading. You had never heard that from him. It must really hurt if he was turning to you for help. He was usually very stoic, almost distant when it came to asking for anything. You started to rub along his horn, only a few inches from the base since that’s what you could get at. After about ten seconds he pushed his head into your hand again, causing you to accidently scrape it with your nails. “HM!”

“Sorry! I—“ You instantly stopped the apology when you felt a soft vibration. It wasn’t a growl, more like light clicking that started in his chest and turned to a soft rumble. He had his eyes closed and mouth open just slightly as if he was in pure bliss. Containing a giggle at the site, you stood on the couch. He shifted under you but didn’t say anything. Taking full advantage of the new height you moved from the tops of his horns downward. He groaned and mewed under your touch and you’d be lying if you said that those needy noises weren’t causing a bit of a fire under your own skin. 

Running your nails along the hard service before rubbing gentle circles with the pads of your fingers or the palms of your hands drew out more of those sounds. You felt a little guilty getting worked up over his sounds considering that what you were doing was the troll equivalent of scratching somebody’s back—or so you assumed. He wasn’t moaning out in pleasure but in contentment. You jumped a bit when the cold hands danced across your sides. 

GHB  
I didn’t have a moirail or matesprit to ease the goddamned aching so when the itch made its way in like a skilled Laughsassin, turning my mind full of want on a physical level. I never thought about (Name) in that kinda light before but she was lookin’ too motherfuckin’ fine to ignore. Ain’t no point in hopin’ she’d see me in the same light, let alone try to give me some goddamn relief. I nearly lost my shit when she spoke to me but it wasn’t her motherfuckin’ fault. I had yelled at her in the most unrighteous of manners the first time she touched my horns, taking it for an act of aggression instead of her just bein’ a curious motherfucker. 

I don’t know where she got the gumption to up and try to touch them again but, messiahs on high, was I glad she had. The miraculous warmth of her hands shot down to the base, like medicine put on the bit of a rattling hiss-beast. Her hand stopped moving, breaking whatever spell she had on my movements while ensuring me further in with the craving. She squealed when I grabbed at her warm skin, lifting her up and moving to a better position. The hex this wicked sis had on my voice box didn’t seem to be leavin’ anytime soon. 

When she scratched the inside of my horn I nearly lost the ability to take in air. The light pain then soft caress of her hands made this motherfucker wanna melt. I couldn’t up and help the noises coming from my throat—ripping from me like the mirthful word itself. She probably didn’t even know what the chitterbox inside meant when it started singin’ the song of desire. 

Would have surprised me too, had I not been so lost in her fluid movements. Her body was on top of mine but not touchin’ only teasin’ me with its dance; moving forward and backwards, up and motherfucking down again. I could feel my bulge tingling to life, slowly slipping out of its sheath as she moved up and down on my horns, scraping and pressing with her full body. The soft orbs on her chest were so motherfuckin’ close… she was so close… I slipped my hands around her middle, wanting to pull her even closer. 

“Ee!” She had been so caught up in her own motions that she wasn’t expecting to be touched. A little mama like her should be touched at every opportunity. “S-Sorry. Did you want me to stop?” She began to pull back her hands.   
“Fuck no.” I knew my voice was thick with need but saw no reason to hide it. “Just warmin’ up these cold digits sis.” 

“O-Oh.” Don’t make me stop touchin’ you. “Okay.” She had considered us friends and I would have had to agree before this all started. I liked to make her squeak by running a cold hand along her back or neck but that playfulness was outta my mind. The noises came back from my throat the second she began rubbing, but the craving chitter had never stopped. 

She was warmer than I remembered, like there was a fire under her skin. She was rubbing the back of one of my horns now, doing a thorough motherfuckin’ job, and in return I danced cold patterns against her skin. If I was careful maybe I could get some more of that fine skin exposed. Taking the chance, I moved both hands upward under her shirt at a slow pace. Despite my cooler presence her skin was becoming hotter. My bulge was completely free of its natural cover and my nook had opened itself, body either craving to fill or be filled. 

A small gasp and nearly silent moan was higher than my own noises and caught my ears over my own sounds of need. Such a sly lil motherfucker. At the sound I moved one hand around to the front of her pants and the other only a few inches to grab one of those bouncing orbs on her chest. She shuddered; grip tightening, and a less quiet noise coming from those lips. Jerking my head a little caused her to slip from her unbalanced position, knees giving away and falling into my lap. Had it not been for the clothing she would have fallen perfectly. 

My eyes locked with hers and I took just a moment to study her face, seeing exactly what I wanted too. A bright red flush covered her face and her breath had quickened, need pouring from her very soul. She was about to say something when my bulge made its presence known, attempting to wiggle into her. She didn’t protest it, only softly biting back the moans. I had something better for those lips. 

Your view!  
You hadn’t expected to be shaken off of the task, you were hoping that you would be able to calm yourself down before coming face-to-face with your highblood. Friend! Your highblood friend! You wanted to be more, who wouldn’t? He was just gazing into you now, one hand on the hem of your jeans, the other softly rubbing your right breast. You were going to make up some excuse, something to say, instead you nearly cried out at the sensation of something grinding itself against your jeans. They hyper-sensitivity of your arousal making it hard to find an excuse for your actions. 

“Don’t hide that wicked craving, sis.” You wanted to say something, but instead you were pulled forward, hips moving over the writhing appendage and your lips were captured by the purpleblood. The hand that had pulled you towards him, dipped past the front of your jeans, fingers trailing along the soft cloth underneath. He didn’t even need to ask permission, your mouth opened for him willingly and he took every centimeter of it—tasting every part of with a light battle of your tongue. He snuck a finger past the damp cloth, trailing the outer lips of you womanhood. You stopped the kiss to gasp out as he felt deeper and more of you. 

“You’re so wet, sis…” Your heart nearly stopped when you heard him chuckle. “You’re just drippin’ with that motherfuckin’ need.” Softly he began to pet you, leaving a cool trail that lit with fire after every movement. “Shoulda told a motherfucker you were cravin’ him with such ferocity, coulda helped you out sooner.” He toyed with you, only playing and never entering you. “You want my bulge deep inside you, don’t you? Want me to make you scream to those messiahs? Give you more pleasure than you can motherfuckin’ take?” Even if you had wanted to deny it, you couldn’t. The way he was looking at you filled you with an animalistic need. You gripped his shirt tightly as he pressed against your entrance with slick fingers. 

“Please… I need it.” He removed his hand an you gave an undignified and disappointed protest. 

“Take off your motherfuckin’ clothes.” You had forgotten you were still wearing them. In a fever you pulled off your jeans and underwear, grinding against him several times in the process, before returning to your position with legs spread on his lap. You were a few inches away from sitting on him but he could feel the heat coming from your wet passage as you pulled off your shirt. You were in the middle of taking off your bra when he buck his hips upwards, clothed bulge so close to your core it made you cry out. Before your mind could recalibrate, his tongue licked up your neck, teeth nipping at your shoulder blade. 

“So motherfuckin’ eager. I’ll tell you a secret…” He moved to the shell of your ear, breath hot and thick with desire. “I’m eager for you too, sis.” You steadied yourself against his shoulder when he slipped a finger inside of you. It wasn’t enough. Moaning shamelessly you ground into his hand. “I want to pail that tight little nook until you can’t remember who you fuckin’ are.” A second finger was added to your core and you had to pause for a moment, breath unable to enter your lungs. “Until all you know is motherfuckin’ pleasure on high.” He moved them in and out of you while roughly fondling your breast. The second he thought you were loose enough a third finger joined. 

“A-ahnn…” You didn’t know if it was a cry of desperation or pleasure that escaped but you needed more. You had to have more. It was good—so so good! He chuckled again, watching you move on his fingers as you tried to satisfy your need. At this point he was teasing himself just as much as he was teasing you. 

GHB  
Watchin’ her need grow was a miracle that I hated to end but I couldn’t keep this up much longer. I needed it just as bad as she did, my bulge flicked against my own nook, urging me to get the show on the goddamn road. I knew that if I started here I’d have to move later but I couldn’t wait. Seeing her bounce against me was just too fuckin’ much. Pulling my hand from her wet nook caused her to be increasingly frustrated, she wanted it so motherfuckin’ bad, but the look changed when I pulled down my pants. The air hitting it made me hiss slightly, but it wouldn’t be cold for much longer. 

I leaned backwards, giving her enough room so she ride me nice and proper. My bulge followed the heat of her core as she crawled across me to the position she liked, ready for her to cover it in delicious heat. She moved down slowly, tip just barely inside of her. Messiahs above! She shivered at the sensation inside of her, lowering herself a few more inches on the thick bulge. It was too much for any human to handle on the first go, but it didn’t seem like that was gonna stop her from up and trying. 

“You’re so fuckin’ hot… so fuckin’… so tight…” I gushed complements at her like she was my first pail. It was so good, I couldn’t help it. She lowered herself a few more inches, moaning out my name in a way that nearly caused me to spill my material before we had really started. She was driving me motherfuckin’ crazy with want. A little more and she stopped, eyes closed as if she was concentrating. It must have been too much, hurt too motherfuckin’ bad. “You don’t have to take it all the waaaaaah!” She fed more inside of her as it twitched and flicked at her insides. 

“I want… I want to feel you so deep… so deep inside me… I…” 

“There’ll be plenty of time to take it all the way with some motherfuckin’ practice. But for now…” I pulled down, out of her a portion before thrusting back up and into her. She nearly choked on the cry of pleasure and, guided by my own hands, started moving along my bulge. She would be able to take it all eventually, I had it in my pan to make her my matesprit once this was done. 

You  
He filled you up so well, he was so thick… The thinner part brushed inside of you, lapping at your inner walls as you rode him. He never stopped looking at you, every motion he was watching you and guiding your hips—his moaning echoing back your own as he made you so full of his bulge. He was picking up the pace now, bringing you down a little harder; a little faster. His clawed hands digging into your hips enough for a grip, but just shy of causing more pain than you liked. 

“You like riding me like your own personal carnival, don’t you?” You couldn’t form words to tell him, only enjoying the feeling. “Well the carnival isn’t motherfuckin’ over yet, sis… but it’s time to get off the kiddie ride.” Before you could even begin to think on his words his hands traveled to your ass and he lifted you up, getting to his feet. You were suspended for only a second before your back met the wall. He began to thrust into you, claiming more of you with every motion. 

“D-Don’t stop!” You cried out, your only option at this point was to hold onto him. You couldn’t feel your body softly hitting the wall or hear the echo of colliding skin; you were caught only in his moaning and the surges of pleasure that refused to let up. You were gripping one of his horns and his shoulder, trying desperately to find a way to get yourself back to earth. 

“More! P-please, just—ah!” You didn’t care that you were begging, all you wanted was him. “Yes!” You could feel yourself beginning to tighten, high not far off. 

“Shit sis… you’re so good…” His thrusts seemed to lose rhythm but still shook your body every time he pushed in. 

“I…” Your breath wasn’t coming, trapped in your throat by some unseen force. His lips connected with yours, as if to delivering the air you desperately needed. It was short lived but you were able to take in a gasp of air as his words became clear to you. 

“Cum for me. Show me what I do to you.” Trembling against you, the pleasure that had been building violently snapped. You heard him say your name as the world around you shook. Clinging to him you felt yourself spasm around his bulge just before a cool feeling spread into you. Too much to take it dripped down your inner thighs, dribbling onto the floor. You stayed like that for a while, gripping him tightly and shivering with him still inside you until his bulge began to slowly pull out, retreating into his sheath. You moaned at the loss of him inside and the slosh of genetic material spilled from inside of you. When you finally found words to speak again, you were silenced by your lack of voice. Instead of laughing at you, like you had expected, he nuzzled into your neck. 

“Save your motherfuckin’ voice.” He whispered. “You’re gonna up and need it when you agree to be my matesprit.” He moved back to the couch, placing you on his lap and pulling a warm blanket over the two of you. As he softly stroked your hair you had to admit that the idea of becoming his matespirt was an appealing one.


End file.
